The Past of Father Christmas and Jadis
by DreamMakersMagic
Summary: They were once friends. Best friends. Maybe more than friends. What could change that so quickly? What could possibly tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He had come. I knew one day that he would. How those children broke that spell. I had no idea.  
All I knew was that he had returned. It was worse enough that he haunted me in my dreams, but  
now this? No one knew my reason for hating him. Only I and him. But that was  
enough. If anyone knew the past of he and I, I would surely become the laughing stock of  
Narnia. But perhaps you should know the reason. So I shall tell you the story.  
The story of Father Christmas and my past.

**A/N. Tell me what you think of this idea. No one has come up with Father Christmas and Jadis  
being a couple. Please don't steal my couple. I know they are not mine, but it would break my  
heart to see people stealing my people. I will be making a whole line of stories of these two  
so I see no need of you all writing about them as well. Thank you.**

**P.S. Please don't sue. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I won't be able to update all summer because I will be going to Paraguay till August 13. I'll  
finish the story while I'm gone, so that's when I come back I'll just have to update and then  
it'll all be ready. I do however, know a few authors who have really awesome storys. Here I  
shall list them. Audrey and Keirra, Dearheart, Awinterchill, QuirkyChameleon, TheJiffyLube6,  
xSlytherclaWx, and last but not least, Narnian Gentle Queen Su. Thanks for reading my story.  
God bless you and have an excellent day and summer.  
Naomi_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. HEYYA PEOPLE!!!!! Sorry, but this is not an update! I just thought I'd tell yhoo all that I won't be updating ANYTHING for a loooong while. I now have a limited computer time, so I don't hae time to update. I am a slow writer... But if I do however find the time in my limited time I will update. I hope yhoo guys don't desert me or anything!!! No seriously.** **DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!! That's all I wanted to say. Over and OUT!!! 3 ~hugs~**

**Oh yeah and P.S. If yhoo wanna' check out my other stories please do:**

**1: Which Direction (Chronicles of Narnia)  
2: The Sunlight After the Storm (Chronicles of Narnia)  
3: The Past of Jadis and Father Christmas (Chronicles of Narnia)  
4: Do You Love Me? (Chronicles of Narnia)  
5: When Love Was in the Air (Chronicles of Narnia)  
6: A Long Life (Chronicles of Narnia)  
7: Are Carrots Offending (Anne of Green Gables Series)**

**I have decided not to write romance anymore. I will still finish all these stories, but after that I won't be writing as much. I have re-written a lot of the chapters in these stories. They are not as romantic as they were, but they are still good. I hope yhoo guys still like my non-romance writing!!!!! I won't add another story till I'm done these ones!!!! I luvz yhoo guys!!!! xoxoxo 3 ~hugs~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hahaha looking back on my last chapter I realize what I said was STUPID!!! Lol. Who cares if you make stories about these two people. Now seeing stories like THAT would make my day!**

**Chapter 1**

Although it happened a long time ago, I shall never forget it. I was 18 and he was 19. We had fun together until it happened. But perhaps I should start at the very beginning.

My parents were friends with Father Christmas's parents. But his name was not Father Christmas then. No, it was simply Nicholas. He and I were best of friends. We did everything together! Including picking berries and such. It was quite fun. Except he always ended up eating all the berries right away.

But anyways... I'm getting off track. Now where was I? Oh forget where I was! I'll simply start on my 18th birthday. His family had moved away and we had not seen each other in 7 long years. But now they were coming back and I could see him again. I knew it would be different and that we would have nothing in common, but what did that matter.

***

"Jadis!"

I snapped out of my daze.

"Could you get the door please?"

I poked my head out of the door. "Sorry, Father, but I can't! Mother told me to stay up here till all the guests arrive."

My mother has insisted I make a grand entrance today. Since as she called it. I was entering "womanhood" I rolled my eyes as I recalled her exact words. "Oh Sweetie," She had gushed "I simply cannot wait. Before long you will wed! And I shall be a grandmother!" I choked on the apple I was eating. "Oh, Jade you must eat slower. It isn't at all appealing to shove food into your mouth like that. I invited some young men to your party and you must remember your manners and to be elegant, alright?"

_Mothers. _I thought.

A few minutes later my Mother came up the stairs and told me to come down. I walked down the stairs behind her and gasped. The decorations were marvelous. But that's not the only reason I gasped. The outcome of the guests were amazing!

I searched for Nicholas, but he was nowhere in site. Suddenly, one of the guests walked towards me. He had bright blue dancing eyes with sandy blonde hair. He was most handsome, but the thought of my Mother burst into my head when I looked at him and decided otherwise.

"Hello Jadis." He smiled at me.

"Hello." I turned to go. "I hope you enjoy the party."

"Wait." He grabbed my arm and I rolled my eyes. I turned around waiting for him to finish. "Don't you recognize me? It's me!"

"Me who?" I asked.

"Nicholas!"

"Ohhhhh." I thought out loud. "Well why didn't you mention it sooner!" He rolled his eyes. "Hey. If I didn't recognise you, how did you recognize me?"

He shrugged. "Easy! you look no different!"

Yep still the same pain in the rear.

**A/N. well I hope you liked that. I cut the chapter short, cause I wasn't sure how much you all liked the idea. But I hope you let me know. Cause if you don't like it... I'm not doing another chapter.**


End file.
